Chan Yeol
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 찬열 / Chanyeol.thumb|250px|Chan Yeol *'Nombre completo:' 박찬열/ Park Chan Yeol. *'Nombre chino:' 朴灿烈 / Liè Pu Càn. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 186cm *'''Tipo de sangre: A. *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario. *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Mono *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Mini Biografía En el año 2008 ganó el primer lugar en el concurso 'Smart Model Contest'. Fue descubierto cuando era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria. Ingresó a la SM a través del S.M. Casting System el año 2008 y estuvo 4 años como aprendiz, hasta el 22 de febrero del 2012 cuando es revelado, en el teaser numero 20, como el último miembro del nuevo grupo de la SM; EXO. Dramas *Welcome to Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) cameo *For you in Full Blossom (SBS, 2012)'' cameo'' *Things We Do That We Know We Will Regret (KBS2, 2008) cameo Programas de TV *'2013: '''Laws of the Jungle (20.12.2013 a 2014) *'2013: 'Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Baekhyun) *'2013: 'Music Core (05.10.2013, como MC especial) *'2013: 'Star Face-Off Chuseok Special:"The beatles"(20.09.2013,junto a Chen, Lay y D.O) *'2013: 'Happy Sunday Mamma Mia (01.09.2013) *'2013: Immortal Songs 2 (junto a Suho, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *'2013: '''Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *'2013:' The STAR (9.08.13, Chanyeol solo) *'2013:' KBS' Hello Counselor (08.07.2013, junto a Kris y Suho) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013: Beatles Code (junto a Luhan, Chen, Suho y Kai) Programas de Radio *'''2014: Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a D.O y Sehun) *'2014:' KBS Cool FM Jang Yoonju’s Rooftop (09.01.2014, junto a Chanyeol) *'2013:' MBC Younha Starry Night Radio(16.09.2013, junto a Suho) *'2013:' MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Shimshimtapa (12.07.2013 junto a Chanyeol como DJ especiales) *'2013:' KBS Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekyun, y D.O) *'2013:' KBS Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y D.O) *'2013:' SBS Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen y Tao) Vídeos Musicales *'2013:' K.Will - You Don't Know Love. *'2012:' Girls' Generation-TTS- Twinkle. *'2010:' Girls Generation - Genie (Ver. Japonesa) *'2008: 'TVXQ - HAHAHA Song - Pre-debut Anuncios *'2013:' TROT X (junto a Suho y Sehun) - (Preview) '' *'2012:' PUMA -push BUTTON (junto a Se Hun y Hyo Yeon) - ''(Revista) Colaboraciones *1-4-3 (I Love You) - Henry (2013) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' EXO **'Sub-Grupo:' EXO-K. **'Simbolo: '''Fuego (fénix). *'Educación:' Secundaria Seul Gangnam-gu. *'Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor (Park Yoora, 3 años mayor). *'''Hobbies: Guitarra, batería, bajo, tambores africanos, beatbox, actuar y escuchar música. *'Entrenamiento: '''4 años como aprendiz de SM (Desde el 2008 al 2012) ingresó en S.M Casting System 2008. *'Comida favorita:' Galbi, Tonkatsu. *'Numero favorito:' 21. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Pelicula favorita:' Escuela De Rock. *'Genero favorito:' Hip-Hop. *'Estilo favorito:' Hip-hop, Street (callejero). *'Tipo ideal:' Alguien linda, que sonría mucho y sea sincera. *'Modelos a seguir:' Eminem y Jason Mraz *'Lema:' "Disfruta tu mismo". *En el 2008 gano el premio Smart Model Contest Winner. *Chanyeol padece de Xeroftalmia: ojos secos. Consiste en que sus ojos son tan grandes que sus párpados no pueden cubrir todo el globo ocular. *Es alérgico a los gatos *Antes de debutar con EXO, se realizó una cirugía ocular lasik para mejorar su visión, por eso es sensible a los flash y a la luz del sol. *Tuvo una banda en su colegio en donde tocaba la guitarra; se llamaba '''Sieren'. *Fue voluntario en el RCF un refugio de niños discapacitados junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K, jugó con ellos y limpió el lugar. *La mamá de Chanyeol tiene un restaurante llamado 'Viva Polo' ''y tiene colgado fotos de bebé de Park Yoora y Chanyeol y su papá tiene un café en el que están exhibido los instrumentos que tocaba cuando era joven: una guitarra eléctrica y otra acústica y un violín. *El legendario cantante de Trot, Tae JinAh, cuando se le preguntó en el show de Beatles Code 3D; ¿A qué miembro de EXO te gustaría adoptar como hijo? Sin dudar ni un momento respondió que a ''Chanyeol, diciendo; ''"Él es realmente tierno y lindo".(2013). '' *Fue ubicado en el puesto #2 en el Ranking hecho por Arirang Tv como el Idol Kpop más atractivo, siendo superado sólo por su compañero de Agencia Choi Si Won. *Fue ubicado en el puesto #4 en el TOP5 hecho por Arirang como uno de los mejores MCs de Arirang. *Chanyeol se posicionó #3 en el Top 3 de los 'Idols visuales' del programa Mnet.(2014) Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) Galería Chan_Yeol01.jpg Chan_Yeol02.jpg Chan_Yeol03.jpg Chan_Yeol04.jpg Chan_Yeol05.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor